steins_gatefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hacking to the Gate
Hacking to the Gate — опенинг аниме Steins;Gate. Музыку и слова Тиёмару Сикура, аранжировка Исоэ Тосимити, исполняет Канако Ито. Сингл с композицией вышел 27 апреля 2011 года. Список треков CD # Hacking to the Gate # Reliance # Hacking to the Gate (off vocal) # Reliance (off vocal) DVD # Hacking to the Gate Music Clip Слова Ромадзи = Suujuuoku mono kodou no kazu sae Anata ni wa matataki teido no saji na toukyuu Kako ni torawareta mirai wo nageku mo Chiri hitotsu gosan wo yurusanu hitsuzen "Mugen" ni hirogaru yume mo egaku mirai mo Bokutachi ni yurusareta kyoei no genri "Yuugen" sore wa futatsu no hari ga shimesu Zankoku na yakujou to sentaku e Hacking to the Gate Dakara ima ichibyou goto ni sekaisen wo koete Kimi no sono egao mamoritai no sa Soshite mata kanashimi no nai jikan no RUUPU e to Nomikomarete yuku kodoku no kansokusha Inochi no shuchou to muimi no shoumei Anata ni wa taikutsu shinogi ni taranu kokkei Shihaisha kidori no oroka na shuzoku wa Unuboreta chisetsu na teiri wo narabeta "Mugen" to shinjita ai mo sora no kanata mo Bokutachi ni shimesareta kasou no jiyuu "Yuugen" sore wa mujihi ni toki wo kizami Asu sae mo hitei suru sentaku e Hacking to the Gate Ikutsu mono kagayakeru hibi nakama to no yakusoku Nakatta koto ni wa shite wa ikenai Sono tame ni toki wo azamuku nokosareta shikake ni Mou mayoi wa nai kodoku no kansokusha Dakara ima ichibyou goto ni sekaisen wo koete Kimi no sono egao mamoritai no sa Soshite mata kanashimi no nai jikan no RUUPU e to Nomikomarete yuku kodoku no kansokusha |-| Кандзи = 数十億もの 鼓動の数さえ あなたには 瞬き程度の些事な等級 過去に囚われて 未来を嘆くも 塵一つ 誤算を許さぬ必然 『無限』に広がる夢も 描く未来も 僕達に許された 虚栄の権利 『有限』それは二つの 針が示す 残酷な約定と 選択へ Hacking to the Gate――― だからいま 1秒ごとに 世界線を超えて 君のその笑顔 守りたいのさ そしてまた 悲しみの無い 時間のループへと 飲み込まれてゆく 孤独の観測者 命の主張と 無意味な証明 あなたには 退屈しのぎに足らぬ滑稽 支配者きどりの 愚かな種族は うぬぼれた 稚拙な定理を並べた 『無限』と信じた愛も 空の彼方も 僕達に示された 仮想の自由 『有限』それは無慈悲に 時を刻み 明日さえも否定する 選択へ Hacking to the Gate――― いくつもの 輝ける日々 仲間との約束 無かった事には してはいけない そのために 時を欺く 残された仕掛けに もう迷いはない 孤独の観測者 だからいま 1秒ごとに 世界線を超えて 君のその笑顔 守りたいのさ そしてまた 悲しみの無い 時間のループへと 飲み込まれてゆく 孤独の観測者 |-| Английский= Even the number of the billions of the heartbeats, to you, is a trifle no more than a blink of the eye. Although I'm trapped in the past and lamenting at the future, I must not allow even a dust-sized miscalculation. We have been given the theory of the right to brag vainly about both our "infinitely" expanding dream and our sketched future. The two hands of the clock point out the "finite" factor. I head towards a cruel contract and choice, hacking to the gate-- That's why, at this very moment, in the interval of a second, I wish to cross the world lines and protect your smile. Then, once again into a time loop devoid of misery, I will be swallowed as a lonely observer. Even life's viewpoints and meaningless proofs, to you, are so laughable that you can't even use them to relieve your boredom. The foolish people of that race, acting as if they were the rulers of all, have presented childish theorems that reek of their conceitedness. We have been shown the freedom to imagine things such as "infinite" love and what's beyond the sky. The "finite" is what's mercilessly allowing time to flow on, as I head towards my choice to deny even tomorrow, hacking to the gate-- I must not pretend that I've never made any promise with my friends back in those brilliant days. Therefore, I am a lonely observer with no more doubt in my remaining tricks that I will use to deceive time. That's why, at this very moment, in the interval of a second, I wish to cross the world lines and protect your smile. Then, once again into a time loop devoid of misery, I will be swallowed as a lonely observer. Видео Steins;Gate Opening HD 1080p Creditless en:Hacking to the Gate Категория:Музыка